


Help me settle, help me sleep

by the_milky_way



Series: 25 Days of Buck and Eddie [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Caring Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Exhausted Evan "Buck" Buckley, Exhaustion, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Deprived Evan "Buck" Buckley, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/pseuds/the_milky_way
Summary: He is stupid with exhaustion. Delirious almost as he stumbles to the couches where Eddie has settled down.or:An exhausted Buck needs Eddie to make it all better.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 25 Days of Buck and Eddie [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036098
Comments: 32
Kudos: 421





	Help me settle, help me sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 10:
> 
> Warm

The call had been bad. Horrible even. 

There just are these days sometimes that are hard to deal with, that underline how this job can pull your feet out from under you at any second. None of them got hurt - physically. But losing people they are supposed to save is never easy. And for some reason today Buck finds it even harder to cope.

A recent bout of insomnia triggered by nightmares has him on a level of sleep-deprivation that is bordering on unhealthy. Not the best state of mind to be in at any given time. But dealing with two dead teenagers becomes just that much tougher. 

Mind blank, body aching, limbs heavy Buck drags himself from the truck up into the loft. There’s a headache throbbing behind his eyes, in his temples. His shoulders are drawn upwards so that he can try and hide, to make himself smaller. It never really works but it’s a sureway sign for the others to leave him alone.

He veers towards the kitchen hoping a drink, a snack, sugar, anything might help. Help with getting his head out of the weird fugue state he’s been in since Chim called time of death. But nothing seems appealing, nothing catches his attention. Buck feels helpless as for what to do. He shivers, slight tremors run through his hands, knotting up the muscles in his shoulders tight enough that they are pressing onto irritated nerves.

Later, he’ll blame exhaustion, lack of sleep or something close to it but right now Buck needs, wants to be held. He is stupid with exhaustion. Delirious almost as he stumbles to the couches where Eddie has settled down. Buck’s need for warmth, closeness, proof of life overshadows any thought about where he is right now.

The second his hand finds purchase on Eddie’s shoulder something snaps in Buck. They don’t do this. They touch, pat each other’s backs, hug in the manly way that leaves Buck unsatisfied. But they don’t crawl into each other’s laps to hide their faces in warm necks to try and drown out the world around them. 

But it’s what Buck does.

He just needs. Needs Eddie to make him feel better. To make everything better. He doesn’t have time nor the mind to really think about it.

Longs legs stretch out on the couch while he sinks, almost falls bonelessly against Eddie. Just so that he’s facing the couch, Eddie and not the rest of the loft. He’s trying to get away from its noise, its light that brings reality with it. Buck isn’t sure if the silence is there or if he’s imagining it but it soothes the ache behind his eyes. Later he’ll be a bit embarrassed about the needy sounds he makes when he tries to bury himself against Eddie’s clavicle. Right now he needs not to be here, not to be trapped in his own mind, in his own aching body.

Buck almost sobs when he’s pulled into a more comfortable position, sliding down a little, settled lower against Eddie’s chest. A heartbeat to concentrate on. A strong arm is anchoring now, draped over his side, hand pressed gently against his back. He barely registers the blanket draped over him, pulled over his head, too, but welcomes the muted light it brings.

“Thanks, Hen.” Low tones rumble beneath Buck’s ear, make him sigh when the expected stab of pain stays away. His shoulders unfurl, relax the longer he stays plastered against Eddie’s invitingly warm body.

“He okay?” It sounds like Bobby. For a second Buck wants to sit up, face his boss, apologize. He’s on shift still. Has a job to do. Just, right now, he can’t.

“Yeah, I think so. He looked dead on his feet in the truck already. Guess he crashed hard.”

“Seems like it. Let him sleep it off for now. We’ll decide if we need you two when a call comes in.”

“Alright Cap.”

Buck feels his body growing heavy, his mind shutting down. Eddie’s warmth, his hand rhythmically soothing up and down Buck’s back, it’s all doing just enough to pull him under. 

“Sleep, Buck. It’s alright. Everything is alright.” Eddie exhales gradually beneath Buck’s cheek, pulls him just a mite closer and never lets go of him.

Buck feels warm again. Thinks he dreams the soft pressure of lips into his hair. Feels safe with it, though.

Buck sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short that has been on my mind for a while.  
> And really, I can't resist cuddling boys on the couch, in any which way.
> 
> Thanks A.  
> <3


End file.
